


nighttime detours

by D_Day



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, SayoChisa (mentioned), nothing dirty goes down tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Day/pseuds/D_Day
Summary: Kanon has trouble sleeping. Misaki tends to snore from time to time. The two things might be related.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	nighttime detours

**Author's Note:**

> hi

_ Snooooooore. _

'Again?' One pale blue-haired girl thought, her bloodshot eyes lazily roaming the dark bedroom's rather plain ceiling. Turning her head to the left, she dared a look at the digital alarm clock lying on her bedside table, green neon numbers reading a depressing hour. The brightness of the numbers, combined with her utter lack of sleep, sent a spike of pain running up her cranium.

**3:28 AM**

Heaving a sigh, Matsubara Kanon slid the covers off of herself, being careful not to detach herself from the subject of her frustration. Though as she turned onto her right side, an absolutely adorable sight melted away any annoyance she might've had simmering underneath, leaving behind only the sort of fatigue that turns one's limbs to lead.

When first moving in with her most precious person in the world those three eventful months ago, she hadn't expected either of the issues currently plaguing her sleep schedule.

One: Misaki Okusawa was a cuddly sleeper.

Two: Misaki Okusawa  _ snored. _

Now, Kanon had considered herself to be a somewhat reasonable, considerate person. So, like the grown-up that she  _ definitely _ is (oh god how is she 22 already she still can't file taxes by herself), she… ignored the issues.

The first problem wasn't even that bad! At first. In April, when it was still chilly at night. It was actually a terrifyingly cute act, so cute in fact she couldn't sleep due to her frail heart hammering away from pure cuteness overload. The way Misaki's silky hair, still slightly puffy from the shower, framed her face, or the way her lips moved, mumbling through her sleep… Kanon could enjoy the minute details of her lover's lowered guard for hours on end.

But it was early August now, and the temperatures in the hellish geographical region known as the Tokyo Bay refused to fall below twenty-five degrees Celsius _at night_. Kanon woke up absolutely drenched every single evening because Misaki subconsciously kept wrapping herself _all_ _over_ her. **All** _around_ her body. Their legs were oft joined at the knees in a scissor-like shape, and Misaki's arms hugged her both around her back and waist, and _somehow_ her head always managed to end up in the crook of Kanon's neck.

And God forbid Kanon exposed her back. It was all over for her whenever she turned onto her side while asleep. Misaki  _ spooned _ , like no emotionally stunted, touch-starved lesbian had ever spooned before. One time Kanon woke to her girlfriend wrapped around her koala-style - and make no mistake, the Okusawa girl was several times stronger than she, so there was no way to break that particular hold without waking her sweetheart up.

And she'd never, ever dare to wake Misaki up! The girl had already suffered enough sleep deprivation when juggling a dozen tasks a day during high school - that is… due to lack of proper rest, Misaki didn't grow a centimeter since her first year at Hanasakigawa. Kanon actually blazed past her and now stood at two inches taller, in part due to the younger woman running at three hours of sleep  _ average _ for several years straight now.

So that was  **_not_ ** an option. Even if it meant that the Matsubara had to get bonus hours of sleep in-between leading Aquarium tours around during her job.

But the snoring. The snoring actually drove her up the wall and the jellyfish enthusiast feared for her fragile sanity, were the cacophony to keep up. She tried just about everything that didn't include confronting Misaki about it - putting drying clips on her nose, applying heating pads to her back, tilting Misaki's head up so she didn't sleep in that fetal position of hers… She even subtly helped her partner quit smoking over the past month, but alas, not even that was the root of the issue.

There was the odd chance that the issue was related to her girlfriend quickly putting on some weight in the past six months, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Even if that were the reason, Kanon was glad that Misaki started eating three proper meals a day, having rid herself of the stress caused by college. And she wasn't about to start shaming her significant other's body, no way!

However the most amusing part of the issue, to Kanon, was that the DJ refused to snore when sleeping over at someone else's place. Were they to be having a sleepover with their HaroHapi friends for old time's sake, or if they were staying over at Sayo and Chisato's summer house in Okinawa, Misaki slept through the night calmly. It's like her instinct to be as unnoticable as possible won over even her biological functions. Even Kanon was impressed!

With a sigh, Kanon tried to imagine Misaki's snoring actually being the gentle waves lapping the shore of an Okinawan beach, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Misaki would eventually stop snoring by herself, and Kanon's mental nighttime detours would finally cease, to her immense relief.


End file.
